I Don't Wanna Be
by Hika Cheshire
Summary: (COMPLETA) Bem...eu nunca vi uma fic falando dos problemas do Inu quando ele era criança...sobre ele ser diferente e talz...então eu escrevi essa song...está horrível...mas eu queria muito que vcs comentassem!B-Jokas!


**"I don't need to be anything other(Eu não preciso ser qualquer outra coisa) **

**Than a prison guard's son (Do que o filho de um guarda de prisão)**

** I don't need to be anything other(Eu não preciso ser qualquer outra coisa) **

**Than a specialist's son(Do que o filho de um especialista) **

**I don't have to be anything other(Eu não tenho que ser outra coisa)**

** Than the birth of two souls in one(Do que o nascimento de duas almas em uma)**

** Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from(Parte de onde eu estou indo, sabe de onde eu vim...)"**  
  
Lá estava ele, sentado em um canto escuro da casa, lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto...aquelas palavras corriam pela sua mente:  
  
_-Saia de perto de mim, seu meio-Youkai-dizia uma criança._

_ -Você é muito estranho!-dizia outra com um olhar de repulso. _

_-Não quero você com essa criatura-dizia a mãe de outro._  
  
Por que diziam aquilo para ele?O que deveria fazer?Ser humano?Não,não, já tentara algo assim, mas sempre dava errado...

**"I don't wanna be (Eu não quero ser) **

**Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately(Qualquer coisa que eu tenho tentado ser ultimamente) **

**All I have to do(Tudo que eu tenho que fazer)**

** Is think of me and I have peace of mind(É pensar em mim e eu terei a mente em paz) **

**I'm tired of looking 'round rooms(Eu estou cansado de olhar ao redor dos quartos)**

**Wondering what I've got to do(Desejando saber o que eu tenho que fazer) **

**Or who I'm supposed to be(Ou quem eu estou suposto a ser) **

**I don't wanna be anything other than me(Eu não quero ser qualquer coisa diferente de mim...)"**  
  
O que fazer?O que?Essas perguntas andavam por sua mente, ele não suportava ouvir todas aquelas coisas...a sua mãe dizia para não ligar, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil... Ele voltara ao chorar mais intensamente...sua mãe...a única pessoa que o amava como ele era, a única que o respeitava, e ficava com ela...ele queria saber onde ela estava agora, ela era a única que o consolava nesses momentos.Sabia que ela não estaria por perto sempre...mas havia horas, que ele desejava que ela estivesse lá naquele momento...

Ele estava cansado, sua cabeça doía por causa daquelas perguntas e problemas...acabou caindo no sono...  
  
**"I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn(Eu sou cercado por mentirosos em todo lugar que eu vou) **

**I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn(Eu sou cercado por impostores em todo lugar que eu vou) **

**I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn(Eu sou cercado por uma crise de indentidade em todo lugar que eu vou) **

**Am I the only one who noticed?(Eu sou o único que notou?) **

**I can't be the only one who's learned(Eu não posso ser o único que é ensinado) **

**I don't wanna be(Eu não quero ser)**

**Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately(Qualquer coisa que eu tanho tentado ser ultimamente) **

**All I have to do(Tudo que eu tenho que fazer) **

**Is think of me and I have peace of mind(É pensar em mim e eu terei a mente em paz)"**  
  
Ele sonhou.Sonhava que estava com outras 4 pessoas, não via seus rostos.Ele estranhou, "Quem são elas?O que fazem aqui?", ele pensava.De repente, apareceram outras pessoas, e começaram a bater nele.Batiam muito nele, com todas as forças, ele pedia para pararem, mas elas não paravam, ao contrário, aumentavam mais a dose de chutes e socos nele.Ele não estava suportando apanhar daquele jeito, quando estava quase se rendendo...quelas outras 4 pessoas avançaram sobre as outras e lutaram contra elas.Ele só assistia.Depois de muito lutar, as 4 pessoas expulsaram as outras, vitória. Ele se sentou no chão, cansado, e as 4 pessoas foram até ele, perguntaram se ele estava bem, e o ajudaram a levantar, diziam coisas do tipo "Olha o que fizeram com vocês", "São um bando de idiotas", e coisas mais.Logo, estavam conversando com eles como se tivessem se conhecido há séculos, ele se assustara...estavam tratando-no como gente.Não estavam batendo, chingando ou fazendo qualquer outro tipo de maltrato com ele, estavam apenas conversando, e animadamente.Não tinham medo ou repulsa dele, pareciam que gostavam dele...de verdade...  
  
**"I'm tired of looking 'round rooms(Eu estou cansado de olhar ao redor dos quartos) **

**Wondering what I've got to do(Desejando saber o que eu tenho que fazer) **

**Or who I'm supposed to be(Ou quem eu estou suposto a ser) **

**I don't wanna be anything other than me(Eu não quero ser qualquer coisa diferente de mim) **

**Can I have everyone's attention please?(Eu posso ter a atenção de todos por favor?) **

**If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leave(Se você não gosta disso, você terá que partir) **

**I came from the mountain(Eu vim da montanha) **

**The crust of creation(A crosta da criação) **

**My whole situation-made from clay to stone(Minha situação foi feita da argila para apedrejar) **

**And now I'm telling everybody(E agora, eu estou contando a todos)"**  
  
-Inuyasha?-disse uma voz.

Ele acordou, seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar, ele olhou para frente e viu uma mulher, sua mãe:

-Mãe?-disse ele abraçando-a, voltando a chorar.

-Está tudo bem-disse sua mãe-Está tudo bem, já acabou...

-Por que fazem isso comigo?-disse ele ainda abraçado a mãe.

-Porque eles não entendem-disse ela-Porque eles não sabem respeitar,não sabem agir como pessoas normais, eles deviam se olhar no espelho, os estranhos são eles...não você.

Inuyasha ficou em silêncio, lembrou-se do sonho:

-Eu tive um sonho-disse ele.

-É?-disse sua mãe.

Ele lhe contou todo seu sonho, e quando acabou, sua mãe sorriu:

-O seu sonho quer dizer que esse seu sofrimento não vai durar muito, logo,virão pessoas que vão te respeitar, e te amar, como eu e seu pai...

-É?-disse ele-E quando?

-Não sei dizer, mas um dia, essas pessoas irão aparecer, e você nunca mais ficará sozinho... Inuyasha sorriu, estava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo triste, não acreditava muito naquilo...será que alguém viria a ama-lo um dia como sua mãe?

-Você não acredita muito não é mesmo?-disse sua mãe.

-Não-disse ele baixinho.

-Mas, vamos esperar um pouco né?Sabe, eu acredito nisso...nem que leve anos para chegar, eu sei que um dia, irão chegar pessoas que vão te respeitar e confiar em você!Eu sempre acreditei...e eu acredito que seu sonho se torne realidade!Eu não sei se vou estar aqui para ver esse dia...mas eu tenho certeza que quando esse dia chegar...você será muito feliz...-disse ela.  
  
**"I don't wanna be(Eu não quero ser) **

**Anything other that what I've been trying to be lately(Qualquer coisa que eu tenh tentado ser ultimamente) **

**All I have to do(Tudo que eu tenho que fazer) **

**Is think of me and I have peace of mind(É pensar em mim e eu terei a mente em paz) **

**I'm tired of looking 'round rooms(Eu estou cansado de olhar ao redor dos quartos) **

**Wondering what I've got to do(Desejando saber o que eu tenho que fazer) **

**Or who I'm supposed to be(Ou quem eu estou suposto a ser) **

**I don't wanna be anything other than me(Eu não quero ser qualquer coisa diferente de mim) **

**I don't wanna be(Eu não quero ser)"**  
  
Inuyasha abriu os olhos...estava na floresta,era noite e em volta dele, haviam 4 pessoas:

-Tudo bem Inuyasha?-disse uma garota ao ver sua cara de distração.

-Sim Kagome...-disse Inuyasha-Só estava me lembrando de uma coisa...que aconteceu há muito tempo.

-O Inuyasha pensando?Essa é nova para mim-disse uma criança, recebendo rapidamente um soco na cabeça de Inuyasha-Ei!

-Quem não pensa aqui é você Shippou!-disse Inuyasha.

-Lá vão eles brigar de novo-disse uma pessoa para outra.

-É, mas Sango, você sabe como o Inuyasha é infantil.

-Infantil?-disse Inuyasha-Venha já qui Miroku e eu vou mostrar quem é o infantil!

-Minha vida é mais importante-disse Miroku.

-Ora seu...

-Ok Inuyasha, pare com isso-disse Kagome-Ou você sabe o que acontece...

Inuyasha engoliu em seco...claro que ele sabia o que acontecia...ele receberia o famoso Kotodama:

-Sei, sim...bah, bem eu vou dormir e só falem comigo de manhã!-Inuyasha se sentou de costas para todos e fingiu que dormia.

-Sempre acaba assim-disse Sango.

-É, mas sabem que ele só está brincando!-disse Kagome.

-Claro que sabemos-disse Shippou.

-Lembra do Inuyasha no começo?-perguntou Kagome.

-Claro que sim!-disse Sango.

-Ele era tão fechado, nem confiava na gente-disse Shippou.

-É, acho que ele era assim por causa das coisas que ele viveu no passado- disse Miroku-Deve ter sido bem ruim para ele.

-Claro-disse Kagome-Mas agora ele viu que nós queremos ser amigos dele e está se abrindo mais, está confiando na gente.

-É verdade-disse Shippou-E nós também estamos confiando nele.

-Claro-disse Sango-Senão nós não iriamos querer ser amigos dele.

-Eu sempre vou confiar nele-disse Kagome-Porque eu acredito nele, e eu o respeito.

-Eu também-disseram todos!

Inuyasha abriu os olhos..._"...eu o respeito..."_, ele acabara de ouvir aquilo, mas não acreditava...logo, as palavras de sua mãe voltaram a aparecer em sua mente:  
  
-_"Sabe, eu acredito nisso...nem que leve anos para chegar, eu sei que um dia, irão chegar pessoas que vão te respeitar e confiar em você!Eu sempre acreditei...e eu acredito que seu sonho se torne realidade!Eu não sei se vou estar aqui para ver esse dia...mas eu tenho certeza que quando esse dia chegar...você será muito feliz..."  
_  
Ele olhou para o céu estrelado, queria que sua mãe o visse agora, ele se sentia feliz, pois estava com pessoas que confiavam nele, ele sorriu:  
  
-O que você disse aconteceu...-ele sussurrou-Obrigado mãe...  
  
..::FIM::..  
  
**Música: "I Don't Wanna Be"-Gavin DeGraw(One Tree Hill Theme)**


End file.
